Couplings of this type are known from the prior art. Reference is made to documents EP 0 167 654 A1, DE 195 15 101 C1, and DE 10 40 854 B.
However, in these rotational couplings from the prior art, it has been shown that their load capacity, in particular in the case of industrial applications, is very limited. In addition, these coupling devices known from the prior art offer little opportunity for adapting to various load situations. It is possible only to use different sizes of coupling tabs to allow adaptation to various applications.
Furthermore, these devices known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they provide no protection from spinning in the event of failure. This means that when individual or all coupling tabs break, the coupling is, so to speak, no longer suitable for proper torque transmission, the two shaft segments are no longer connected to one another in a torque-transmitting manner, even by means of a safety mechanism, and instead are completely separated from one another. This may result in major problems, in particular when a high-power industrial drive, for example a high-power large combustion engine, is connected to a shaft segment.
Moreover, conventional industrial couplings exhibit problems in particular when a large axial offset occurs between the two shaft segments to be connected. Specifically in large-scale industrial applications, however, large offset situations or bending angle situations may result in which the two axes of the shaft segments to be connected to one another are offset laterally with respect to one another, or extend at an angle or even askew relative to one another. In such situations, the conventional industrial couplings experience excessive stress and have greatly reduced service lives.